


No Rest For The Powerless

by whiteroses77



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clark loses his powers, he and Bruce have to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Partly set during SV season 5, between episodes, Arrival and Mortal

TITLE: No Rest for the Powerless 1/5  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: PG-13  
WORD COUNT: 3,304  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: When Clark loses his powers, he and Bruce have to deal with the consequences.

~B~

Superman’s voice came over the commlink, “I’m entering the warehouse now.”

“This is the last one on the list. Do you see anyone or anything?”

“Negative, Batman, the place is deserted. Are you sure the information was correct?”

“I’m never wrong, you should know that.”

Superman’s amused tone replied, “Huh-huh.”

“Have you finished searching yet?”

Superman scolded, “Patience.”

Batman revealed, “I haven’t got time to wait; I’ve got a date tonight.”

“Oh, hot date?”

“Very!”

“You sound eager, Mr Wayne.”

Batman reprimanded, “Careful, Kent …”

Superman sighed, “Sorry, I know the identity rules on commlink communications.”

“Do you see anything yet?”

“Wait a minute…” Silence, and then, “What is this?” then he heard Superman curse, “Damn it…”

Batman asked, “What’s the matter?”

“Kryptonite!” then the sound of an explosion echoed in Batman’s earpiece.

He shouted into the commlink, “Superman! Superman, can you read me?”

When there was no answer, Batman sprang from his chair, running, he entered his vehicle, and then he was speeding out the Batcave. He roared down the blacktop, he skidded around the junctions of the downtown streets of Gotham. He knew exactly where he was going. After all, he was the one who had given Superman the list of warehouses to check out. The list had so many locations, that he had asked Superman to help him. Super-speed always made things easier. Damn it, why didn’t he just do his own damn legwork? He chided himself, why did he have to involve Superman. 

Batman arrived at the ruins of warehouse 52-b, half the building had collapsed. He gritted his teeth as a feeling of absolute dread filled him. He fought against it and he began searching the rubble. He knew in the back of his mind that the presence of Kryptonite meant that someone had planned this; the attack was specifically designed for Superman. However, right now, the ‘who’s and the why’s’ didn’t matter. All that mattered was finding him.

After an eternity of searching, he caught a glimpse of red. He made his way over to it, and began moving debris. As the tattered cape and then the body were revealed, Batman hooked him under his arms and used brute force to drag him out from under the rest. Superman’s body was limp and he was covered in dust; a deep bloody gash was on his neck, where a piece of jagged metal had sliced him open, and another on his leg. Batman collapsed to his knees, and he cradled the body. He begged, “Please be alive, please.”

He tore off his gauntlet and felt for a pulse. He gasped for joy when he found a very faint one. He caressed the smudge stained face. He laughed darkly, “No one can take you down, can they, Clark?” The laughter turned to racking sobs, “You tried to leave me, didn’t you… didn’t you?”

Tears ran down his face, and he pulled back his cowl to wipe at his face angrily. Fuck, why the hell was he crying? He was alive wasn’t he, although barely. He leaned in and whispered, “I’ve got to get you out of here.”

Then shakily he leaned in further and kissed Superman’s lips. Clark breathed in suddenly, and coughed several times and then his eyes fluttered open. He gazed up at Batman with eyes dulled by pain. He tried to smile, and said with much effort, “Couldn’t wait for our date, huh?”

Bruce shook his head, he half smiled, “No, I had to come all the way here to pick you up because you were running so late.”

Clark reached up, wincing. He used his thumb and wiped a tear away from Bruce’s cheek, he croaked, “We might have to wait a little while, B.”

Bruce told him, “No, I’m going to get you out of here and away from the Kryptonite and you’ll be perfect again.”

Clark shook his head against Bruce’s knee, “Not so simple, B, it wasn’t green, it was blue. It’s on me; I can’t get away from it, my powers are gone.”

Bruce looked closer at the dust covering Clark, and there he saw the glitter of tiny blue crystals on his skin and even on his eyelashes. He swallowed, “We’ll figure something out. We always do.”

Then he stood up, he hefted his injured partner up, and Superman lolled his head against his shoulder. Batman strode out of the ruins of the warehouse, his cape twirling behind him, and he carried his partner to safety.

}*{

By the time they returned to the cave, Clark had lost consciousness on the journey. Bruce called up to the kitchen, “Alfred… Alfred!”

After a few moments, Alfred appeared at the head of the stairs, “What is it, Master Bruce?”

Bruce called, “It is Clark. He has been badly injured.”

He heard Alfred’s footfalls on the stone steps as he descended, “Dear Lord!”

Bruce dragged Clark out of the vehicle as Alfred approached asking, “What can I do?”

He swallowed, “Get the medical box. I’ll carry him to the bedroom…”

Alfred offered, “I could help carry…”

The adrenaline was still coursing through his body. He shook his head, “There’s no need I can carry him, I just need you to open the doors as we go.”

Alfred frowned with worry, but nodded his assent. He went to the medical bay, and retrieved the medical supplies. Then they made the journey to Bruce’s bedroom. 

He laid Clark out on the bed, and then he got rid of the torn Superman uniform. As soon as that was done, Bruce’s strength failed him, and he fell to his knees at the side of the bed and he found himself weeping again. 

Alfred who had gone to fetch a bowl of warm water to clean the gashes on Clark’s leg and neck, approached from behind, and squeezed his shoulder and then took over the job-at-hand. As he cleaned up Clark’s wounds, he asked Bruce, “How did this happen, Master Bruce?”

Bruce pulled himself up and sat down on the bed beside Clark’s naked form. He wiped his eyes, and he revealed, “I don’t know, he was doing me a favour. I found out about some arms shipments coming into Gotham. He was checking out the list of storage warehouses for me, there was an explosion. He said there was blue Kryptonite; I don’t even know how he managed to survive the blast. Damn it, he shouldn’t have even been there, or why was there blue kryptonite there?”

“It sounds as though someone knew that Batman and Superman are close; that you would ask him to help you and they set a trap for him.”

Bruce couldn’t think straight right now, he wondered, “Who would know that about us?”

Alfred sighed, “Master Bruce, they would only need to know that you are friends, nothing more.”

He felt his heart in his throat as he said, “But we are more, so much more, Alfred.”

Alfred cooed, “I know my boy, I know. Now, if Master Clark is not healing we must assume…”

Bruce concurred, “Yes, it’s on his skin.”

“Well, let us get him to the bathroom, Sir, and see if we can wash any of it off him.”

Bruce agreed as it was an easy and obvious place to begin. As Bruce prepared to begin the maneuverer, Clark came back to consciousness. He groaned, “Bruce, I’m so tired.”

Bruce tried to joke, “Having a warehouse fall down on top of you will take it out of a man.” Clark tried to laugh but winced instead, and Bruce said, “C’mon, we have to get you into the shower, see if we can get rid of some of this dust.”

Clark struggled and managed to stand up. Bruce held on to him to help him, walking beside him to guide him but on the way to the bathroom, Clark swayed suddenly but then his other arm was grasped as Alfred helped to steady him. Clark smiled weakly at the old man, “Thank you, Alfred, I apologise for the nudity.”

Alfred said with forced joviality, “Think nothing of it, Master Clark.”

~*~

As they reached the bathroom, Alfred switched on the shower, and Bruce considered the logistics of getting Clark in there and washed, when he could barely stand alone. Bruce glanced at Alfred, “Hold him a moment.”

Then Bruce striped off the Batsuit, until he was naked also. Bruce stepped into the shower and held out his arms, and Alfred guided Clark to the shower door. Clark stepped up and in with him and Bruce then took the weight, holding on to Clark, and moving them both under the spray. Clark steadied himself, holding on to his shoulders. Bruce squeezed out some body wash, and began his task, soaping up Clark’s muscled body, down his back, down to Clark’s ass cheeks, almost a caress but not, and back up again. 

He glanced out of the shower at his old friend. He joked, “I’d wager this isn’t something you would’ve ever chosen to behold, Alfred.”

Alfred swallowed and chuckled lightly, “Never, Master Bruce.”

Clark turned his head to face Alfred. He winced, “It’s embarrassing though, seeing us like this?”

Alfred shook his head, “No, Master Clark, all I see is my boy taking care of his love.”

Clark smiled at Alfred with fondness and then turned and smiled at Bruce as well. He used the washcloth on Clark’s face gently, over his nose, and then Bruce returned the fond smile with a fragile one.

~*~

They rinsed and dried off and Alfred remade the bed with fresh sheets. Then they made it back to the bed and laid Clark down again. Bruce sorrowfully began stitching the gash on Clark’s neck, then he bandaged it, and then his leg wound. As he tucked Clark into bed, Clark reached out, and took his arm and squeezed it. He reassured him, “I’ll be alright, Bruce. I’ll just heal at human speed that’s all.”

Bruce cringed, “Why are you the one who is reassuring me?”

Clark smiled lovingly, “Because I’m the optimist and you’re the worrier even if you pretend you don’t.”

Bruce climbed onto the bed and lay by Clark’s side, laying his head on the pillow. He ran his fingers over the bandage on the side of Clark’s neck. He revealed, “I like the fact that I don’t have to worry about you so much.”

“If I can’t get my powers back, I’ll be just an ordinary journalist and you won’t have to worry about me at all.”

Bruce snorted, “Yeah, I’m sure. You get into as much trouble investigating stories as Lois Lane does. If you didn’t have your powers you and Lois would be dead within a month.”

Clark shook his head, “We’re not that bad, Bruce.”

Bruce nodded, “Yes, you are Clark, and it would scare me to death knowing that you were out there, getting into all sorts of scrapes, and being powerless.”

Clark stared at the ceiling, he sighed, “I’m tired, Bruce.”

He leaned in and kissed him gently. “I know I’ll let you get some sleep.”

When Clark had fallen to sleep, he left the bedroom. He had important research to do.

~*~

It had been days, almost a week since Clark became powerless. Bruce had come up with all sorts of ways to try to remove the crystals on Clark’s skin. And although, Clark had gone along with each attempt, Bruce could tell Clark’s heart wasn’t really in it. Bruce was getting annoyed with him to tell the truth. He wanted his crime-fighting partner back. He wanted to go out on patrol without being distracted by new ideas for helping Clark. 

In short, he felt more powerless than Clark did.

Bruce gazed through his study windows, and watched Clark strolling in Wayne Manor’s grounds in the summer sunshine. Clark’s leg was healing well, although he had a limp and the wound on his neck was taking longer but still healing nicely. However, Clark didn’t seem to be in any hurry to return to his job at the Planet either. Not that it bothered Bruce. As he had told to Clark, it would worry him too much if he did. 

Bruce wandered outside. He caught up with Clark, who smiled at him as he approached, “I’m glad you came outside so you can enjoy this lovely day.”

Bruce shrugged, “I just thought I’d join you.”

Clark reached out, and Bruce took his hand and they walked in the gardens of Wayne Manor hand-in-hand. After a while of companionable silence, he revealed, “I’ve come to the end, I’ve run out of ideas to get your powers back.”

Clark responded by nodding in acceptance, and Bruce sighed at his passivity. He asked, “You don’t care?”

Clark smiled softly, his face tranquil, “It is quiet now.”

Bruce frowned, “You want to give up. You don’t want to try anything else?”

“You said there was nothing…”

Bruce explained, “Just one more thing …the AI.”

Clark sighed loudly, “Jor-El.”

“We could go there today.”

Clark’s gaze swept the landscape, “I like the quiet.”

~*~

Bruce returned later from a special mission. He arrived home and Alfred informed him that Clark was upstairs sleeping. He thanked him and then went up. Clark lay in bed asleep looking so peaceful. He approached the bed and sat down; he reached out and caressed his brow. Clark’s eyes opened slowly, and he sighed, “Hi.”

Bruce told him, “I’ve got something for you.”

Clark smiled cheekily, “Have you now?”

Bruce leaned in and kissed him slowly, “Hmm not that.” He reached into his pocket and brought out the hexagonal disk that opened the portal to the Fortress of Solitude.

Clark looked at it warily, “You went and fetched it?”

Bruce nodded, “I wasn’t sure if the fortress would accept you without your powers…”

Clark’s jaw tensed, “I told you, I’m not ready…”

He asked a little impatiently, “When will you be ready?”

Clark’s brow creased, “I just wanted a little time… for myself, for us.”

Bruce frowned as well, “We’re together, Clark, we do spend time together…” he pressed the metallic disk into Clark’s hand, “…but I need my partner.”

“I just wanted to be free…”

Before Clark finished his sentence the hexagonal disk, began emanating a shimmering light, and Clark sighed, “Shit.”

~S~

Clark found himself surrounded by light, Kryptonian power and data circled him. He was well acquainted with this phenomenon. He called to the AI of his father, “What is the reason for this, Jor-El?”

“Kal-El, your words are concerning and your wishes dangerous, my Son.”

Clark rolled his eyes. He didn’t need another lecture, especially after all these years, “Jor-El, I thought we had gotten over all this years ago. I accepted my destiny.”

“You did my Son and you have made me proud every day. However now you speak of freedom, of forfeiting your role as champion of this planet.”

Clark swallowed, “Not forever just…”

“Kal-El, I believed you had learnt this lesson in your youth. A hero may take a respite, but he should always be prepared, ready to be called to arms. Otherwise the results could be disastrous for not only you, but everyone you have sworn to protect.”

Clark bowed his head; what he was being told did make sense; however, Jor-El and Bruce didn’t know what it was like to be him, to be always on call.

Jor-El continued, “It seems you must be reminded of those lessons that you learnt so long ago.”

Clark frowned, “What…?”

There was another flash of light, and Clark lost his balance. He caught himself and then his eyes widened as he looked around. He wasn’t at the fortress and he hadn’t been returned to the Manor either. 

He was in the middle of a field; pickup trucks were parked in groups and there were crowds of people. He recognised this place. This was the Crozer Farm; it was down Hickory Lane, a couple of miles from the Kent Farm in Smallville. He saw men working on the framework side of a barn, he saw the womenfolk, running for supplies and putting food out for the hungry workers. 

Clark remembered this; it was the summer that the second meteor shower had hit Smallville when Brainiac’s ship arrived. The whole town had rallied together to help their neighbours fix up their properties and their damaged or destroyed buildings. It was also the summer that he had given up his powers. When he’d tried to be human and forget about his destiny. 

A lot had happened that summer, and the months that followed. He had spent the best, easiest, and happiest time with Lana, no secret to hide, no real problems. He’d slept with a woman for the first time.

His friend Chloe had found out his secret, and tried her best to convince him to go and get his powers back. It had started a trend, an almost symbiotic relationship, she made her life focus about his powers as if they were her responsibility and her tool to use freely and he let her. He let her feel important, because for the longest time she was his secret keeper; the only one he could talk to except his mom and dad.

He’d also been tested by his best friend and barely come out of the experience unscathed. 

At the end of this summer, he had been shot, while trying to stop a crime. So maybe Bruce was right, being powerless was more dangerous for him than fighting Darkseid, because he could never stand by and watch people getting hurt and not do something. 

And he’d died from a gunshot wound in the gut, and Jor-El had brought him back. And for the longest time he had believed that his dad’s death had been a result of that resurrection, a life for a life. With hindsight, he knew that his dad had been having heart problems for years; he probably would’ve died eventually anyway. It was hard to take, but he knew that, believed that… well most days at least.

As he was thinking of his dad, the realisation came to him. If Clark was here, that meant his dad was still alive. He grinned widely. He had felt his dad’s presence with him all these years guiding him, but there was nothing like seeing the man in the flesh. Clark spotted the old red truck. He saw the familiar figure leaning over grabbing something from the truck bed and he headed for it.

He passed by the refreshment table and his mom called, “You want a soda, sweetie?”

Clark grinned happily, he went over to her and hugged her tightly, and he caressed her still red hair. Then he pulled away, “I’ll be back for one in a while, Mom.” 

He carried on going until he was toe to toe with his dad. His dad turned his way and those worn blue eyes crinkled at the edges when they saw him, “Hey, Son. Where have you been skulking off to?”

Clark grabbed him and hugged his dad, “Nowhere, Dad.”

His dad returned the hug. He chuckled, “Come on, Clark, we’ve still got loads more to do.”

Clark pulled away, he nodded, “Yeah, Dad, yes we do.”

He saw himself in the reflection of the side window of the truck. He saw his eighteen-year-old self, staring back. He eyed the fresh faced youth and then turned away. He took the tools away from his dad and carried them over to their next task for him. He called, “C’mon Dad!”

The end of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jor-El sends Clark to the past, to relearn some lessons.

TITLE: No Rest for the Powerless 2/5  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3,669  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Jor-El sends Clark to the past, to relearn some lessons.

~S~ 

They had been working hard and his dad had gone over to see his mom for a break. Clark continued working, trying his best to give his dad less to do and make his burden lighter. He wiped sweat from his brow with the back of his work glove. He glanced around; he could do with that soda right now. A young male voice behind him told him, “You look hot.”

Clark turned to see the Crozer boy, who Clark had been on the high school football team with; he was smiling and offering him a can of soda. Clark smiled in gratitude, “Thanks, Danny.”

The young brunet returned the smile, “No problem, Clark.”

He gulped a mouthful of soda and sighed in relief, as it began to quench his thirst. He returned his gaze to Danny, who was letting his gaze travel down Clark’s body and back up again, coming to rest again on his face. Then he chuckled softly, “Nice curls.”

Clark licked his lips, and reached up and ran his fingers through his hair. He shrugged self-consciously, “They have a life of their own especially when they get wet, you know with the sweat…”

Danny mirrored him and licked his lips, “Yeah, but it is a sight to see though. They make you look so… pretty.”

Clark’s eyes widened in surprise, he knew that originally he had spent this summer totally engrossed in Lana. He hadn’t had a clue that Danny was… felt… that he thought he was…

He reflexively glanced down Danny’s body. He was nicely turned out, not exactly huge but nice and fit. Clark caught himself. Shit! What was he thinking? This was wrong in so many ways. 

At this moment in time, he was going steady with Lana. Except right up until now, he hadn’t even wondered where she was. However, he still couldn’t indulge in even harmless flirting with a guy right now anyway. Secondly, he had no clue whether this was really time travel. Was he actually here? Was he off somewhere with Lana now or was he in his own younger body right now? Or this could be a parallel universe, or just simply a construct created by Jor-El to teach him a lesson? He’d done it to him before.

“Clark...?”

Clark was brought out of his musings. He stared into Danny’s worried gaze, and he swallowed. The main reason he would never consider what he almost thought about was, his hardheaded, intense but totally devoted partner, who was probably trying to move heaven and earth trying to find him after disappearing from the bedroom.

Clark smiled at Danny, he motioned to the can of soda, “Thanks for the drink. I’ve got to get back to work. Your dad really wants this barn raised today.”

Danny smiled knowingly at him, “You are probably right, Clark. We’ll catch up again later.”

As Danny walked away, Clark couldn’t help checking him out. Clark wondered what he would have done if he had known about Danny’s interest in him back when he was eighteen.

His dad walked back over, and clasped him on the shoulder, “Back to work, Son, there’s no time to rest when there is so much to be done.”

That was one of the things, which his dad had always said to him growing up. He agreed, “I know.” 

~*~

Later in the afternoon, everyone was packing up to head home to look after their own property. Clark was leaning over and loading the tools into the toolbox on the back of their truck. Danny approached calling, “Hey Clark.”

Clark glanced behind him and smiled, “Hey.”

Danny moved in closer and Clark could feel his eyes on him, Clark turned and found he had moved in real close, Danny suggested, “Now the hard work is done; you want to hang out?”

Clark blinked, no matter what might have happened back when he was this young, he wasn’t about to start messing around with an eighteen-year-old kid, no matter how cute he was. He told him, “I don’t think this is a good idea, Danny.”

Danny raised an eyebrow, “Why is that?”

“I’m already with someone.”

Danny squinted, “That’s right Lana Lang. You get into her panties yet, Clark?”

Clark’s jaw tensed, “That is none of your business.”

Danny moved in closer. He glanced down at his own crotch and he whispered, “I don’t think Lana Lang can give you what you really want or need.”

If this was really happening, he couldn’t admit anything one way or another, especially just to prove a point. He couldn’t change the past. He told him seriously, “You don’t know anything about what I want or what I need.”

Danny murmured, “Yeah, I think I do and I could give it to you. I’d like to, Clark. What you do say?”

Clark coughed and said roughly, “My partner can give me what I need, I don’t want anyone else.”

The brunet started grinning radiantly; “Right answer!” then he grabbed him and kissed him full on the lips.

Clark pulled away, staring at him, “I said…”

He reached out and caressed Clark’s cheek, “The perfect thing.”

Clark frowned in confusion, and then the brunet’s hand traced and then caressed Clark’s neck right where his wound had been, “You never told me you were this hot when you were eighteen, Kent.”

Clark’s eyes widened, and then he asked in disbelief, “Bruce…?”

Those blue eyes, held his with a very familiar intensity and Clark exclaimed, “Oh, my god, Bruce, how, what are you doing here?”

“I don’t know, one moment we were sitting on the bed, and then there was that light and the next thing I knew I was over there on the other side of this field in this body.”

Clark didn’t know how, or what it meant, but he did know he was so pleased that his partner was here to share this with him. He pulled Bruce into a hug, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

At that moment, his dad called, “You all packed away, Son.” as he came around the side of the truck.

Clark and Bruce jumped out of each other’s arms, and then they stood there trying to act normal. Clark blurted, “Dad…”

Bruce’s gaze darted to Clark. Jonathan Kent frowned at them, then he greeted, “Hey, how are you doing, Danny?”

Clark smiled at Bruce and shrugged. Then Bruce replied, “I’m doing great, Mr Kent, considering…”

Jonathan reached out and squeezed Bruce’s shoulder, “It’s true that the meteor shower hit everybody hard, Pal, but by working together we will get each other through it. You just got to believe it.”

Clark watched as Bruce gazed at his dad inquisitively. He nodded, “I’m sure we will, Mr Kent.”

His dad grinned, “That’s what I like to hear a positive attitude.” He patted Bruce on the back and then turned to Clark, “Are you ready to get out of here, Son.”

Clark nodded, “Sure, Dad, um Danny offered to help us out at our place, is that alright?”

His dad nodded, “I’d be obliged. We need all the help we can get, don’t we, Clark?”

~*~

They rode home to the Kent Farm sitting in the bed of the truck facing across from each other, while his mom and dad rode in the cab. Clark and Bruce were watching each other with amusement. Then Bruce observed, “You are a lot like your dad.”

Clark understood that Bruce already knew all about his life. He and Bruce had been very close friends even before they fell in love with each other. Clark took it as a compliment. He ducked his head, “I like to think so.”

Bruce complimented, “You’re very cute like this.” He furtively reached out, and slipped his hand into the leg of Clark’s jeans and tickled his leg. 

Clark laughed, “Naughty…”

Bruce smiled but, he asked seriously, “Any idea why we’re here?”

“Jor-el said something about remembering the lessons of my youth, and that a hero should always be ready for action.”

Bruce raised his eyebrows at him and Clark conceded, “You were right okay, I just wanted a rest, I just didn’t consider any unforeseen consequences.”

“And why we’re here in this time frame…?”

Clark admitted, “During this summer is when I was powerless, and I tried to be human.”

Bruce prodded softly, “So what happened?”

Clark sighed, “I was able to leave my powers behind but not…”

He broke off and Bruce looked at him knowingly, and he finished the thought, “But you couldn’t leave the hero behind, yes I remember you telling me about it.”

Clark nodded, “Yes, and I was shot and killed.” Bruce let out a deep breathe, swallowed hard and Clark continued, “Jor-El brought me back with my powers.” Then he added as an afterthought, “Just in time to save the Midwest from a nuclear warhead.”

Bruce’s gaze widened, and he asked in awe, “You stopped a nuclear warhead, when you were eighteen? You didn’t tell me that bit.”

Clark nodded, Bruce knew he never liked to brag, and so he shrugged instead. Bruce chuckled, “Didn’t the curls get in the way?”

Clark pouted, he glanced at his parents in the cab, and he squinted at his partner, “You’re just lucky my parents are sitting right there, ‘Danny’.”

~B~ 

It was a strange, and humbling but overall rewarding experience, working alongside his partner and his dad. Bruce used his hands all the time but never to lay floorboards or carry support beams while rebuilding a house. He had heard all about Clark’s adopted father, Clark always talked about his dad with pride in his voice and a soft smile on his lips. To see the man in the flesh was eye opening. He was strong willed, hardworking and caring, very much like his son. 

Although, Jonathan Kent was definitely not a yokel by any means, there was a kind of simplicity to the man. He seemed happy with his lot in life. His farm, his wife, and son were the only things that really mattered to him. And to witness the loving relationship of father and son was heart-warming; it made Bruce feel a little envious. However, he didn’t begrudge Clark of it. Clark may have had his dad for twice as long as Bruce had had his, but Clark had lost his dad much too early as well.

They had been working hard for a few hours, Mrs Kent was doing two jobs at once, she was working alongside her husband one moment, then she would disappear and then return with refreshments to quench their thirsts, then afterwards she would return to carry on working alongside them. She was quite remarkable. 

But of course, Bruce already knew that. Mr Kent had died a long time before Bruce had come into Clark’s life. However, he knew Mrs Kent, she was an amazing older woman with silver hair, but she still had a keen mind and a tigress’ protectiveness. Bruce knew her well enough even to call her Martha and she knew him well enough to force-feed him cherry pie even against his protests about his training regime. Seeing her many years younger and so vibrant was a joy. It even crossed his mind how many male students at Smallville High had had a crush on Clark’s mom. They really were a very handsome family were the Kent’s.

Martha had just disappeared again, a few minutes later she returned carrying a platter of sandwiches. The men stopped working; Jonathan put his arm around his wife while taking a sandwich, “Thank you sweetheart.”

Then Martha offered him and Clark some. They each took a sandwich and Clark glanced at him, then he asked his parents, “Is it alright if Danny and I eat ours outside?”

Martha nodded, “Whatever you want, honey.”

Jonathan agreed, “Yeah but don’t take too long, we need to fill the days with as much work as we can manage. We need to get this old place feeling like a home again instead of a construction site.”

Clark smiled softly, “We could live in a tent, Dad, and it would still be home with you and Mom.”

Martha and Jonathan smiled proudly, and Martha sighed, “Oh Sweetie.”

Then Clark and Bruce made their way outside. They ate their sandwiches as they walked. Bruce gazed at the pretty country scenery. It was almost the same as in their own time, although he could see signs that the fields, the out buildings, the property in general had constant attention. Oh in their own time, Clark comes back here to visit Martha regularly, and he does the chores that need doing, but it wasn’t quite the same as the attention that a man whose entire focus was his farm and family gave to the place. Bruce could see Jonathan Kent’s dedication in the whole place. 

“Your dad is everything you ever told me, Clark.”

Clark smiled, “I couldn’t have asked for anyone better.” Then he spoke thoughtfully, “There was times when things got tough, especially when I was a teenager and all my powers started kicking in…” he grinned, “especially with my hero complex. There were times when I was a teenager when I hated my dad’s protectiveness.”

Bruce told him, “I know what you are capable of now, and I stand beside you in battle. However, I still worry about you because I love you so much. I have to put my own protectiveness aside every time we go into battle. I hate to think how hard it was for your dad, being there every day of your life from you being a wide-eyed infant and knowing that he needed to protect you. Even later, when you were trying to protect and save other people, when in a blink of his eye you could disappear and he didn’t know where you were or what you were doing. 

Clark replied softly, “I understand that now, and I always knew he loved me and I still miss him every day, Bruce.”

Bruce nodded in understanding; he knew that feeling very well. “At least you get to see him again. For however long we’re here you can be with him and your mom.”

Clark grinned and concurred, “And my mom.”

Bruce chuckled, “Did you know your mom is hot, Clark?”

“Bruce!”

“Well, she is.”

Clark laughed, “Come on, let’s get back to work.”

Clark swung his arm around Bruce’s shoulder as they walked towards the farmyard.

As they came around the side of the barn, they saw first the silver Porsche and then the bald headed figure turned around and saw them. Clark came to a stop, and uttered simply, “Lex.”

~*~

Lex Luthor's keen gaze took them in all at once. His eye twitched slightly as he saw Clark’s arm around his shoulder. Clark sighed and he let his arm fall away. Lex said, “I’ve been waiting for you for a little while, your dad said you were out with…”

Bruce felt Clark tense up slightly beside him, “Yeah, Danny has been helping my dad and me.”

Lex glanced at Bruce reproachfully, and then spread his arms to his sides, “I told you and Mr Kent, I could have the contractors come in at any time… tomorrow if you want, we could get everything back to normal.”

Clark shrugged, “You know what my dad’s like, Lex. He doesn’t like taking hand-outs, and he likes to do everything himself.”

Lex nodded and half smiled, “The offer is always there, Clark.”

Clark smiled in return, “I know that, Lex.”

This was a very strange situation, Bruce knew Lex Luthor. Batman knew Lex Luthor. Superman and Batman had almost been killed dozens of times by Lex Luthor. It was most likely Lex Luthor who had that blue Kryptonite trap set up in their own time in the first place. But here he was playing nice. Bruce knew they’d been friends, he hadn’t known how affable Lex could be though. Lex glanced dismissively at him again. He asked politely, “Can you give us a minute in private please.”

Or how jealous he could be, it didn’t matter what Lex thought of Danny Crozer, Clark belonged with Bruce Wayne and he always would. It didn’t matter about what might have been in the past.

He told Clark, “I’ll go and get back to work, Clark. I’ll see you in there.”

Clark nodded and let Lex guide him towards the barn. He heard Lex saying, “I’ve got some good news, Clark.”

~*~

As Bruce walked in Jonathan entered the kitchen from the living room. He asked grumpily, “Is Clark still out there with Lex?”

Bruce nodded and revealed, “Yes, Mr Kent, Lex was offering to get your house fixed up for you.”

Jonathan shook his head, “It was hard enough the first time round, and I don’t want to be bailed out by Lex Luthor again. I don’t like feeling beholden to anyone especially the Luthor’s. They think because they have money and we don’t…” he came to a halt and shook his head, “Sorry, Danny, you don’t want to hear my troubles.”

Bruce told him thoughtfully, “Money isn’t everything, Mr Kent. It can buy a lot of things; even do great good in the right hands. However, I can understand wanting to stand on your own two feet, to be able to look at something and say I did that, that’s something I’ve put my effort into, something that’s your own and not anyone else’s.”

Jonathan smiled, “You sound wise beyond your years, son. You are right, but the thing is I’d give up everything this instant even my life if I had to, just for the guarantee of my family’s safety and my son’s happiness.”

Bruce suddenly felt choked up. He wanted to reassure and tell this proud and loving man that his son was happy in the future, with him. That he would never meet Bruce Wayne in the flesh but that he loved his son so much, and that he didn’t have to worry because he felt the same way about Clark, he would be willing to give up everything he had for Clark Kent.

What he did say was, “Clark is such a great guy, Mr Kent. I don’t think you have to worry about him finding happiness.”

Jonathan smiled and nodded. Then Clark walked in from outside, and then Martha entered and she asked, “What did Lex want, sweetie?”

Clark explained, “He was just telling me that he has managed to speed up FEMA’s response, the relief money will be available sooner than expected.”

Martha smiled, “That is good news.”

Jonathan agreed, “That funding will help out a lot of folks.”

Clark nodded. However, he didn’t seem as thrilled about it as his parents did. Bruce couldn’t ask him now but he would later. Instead, they got back to work.

~*~

Later, Jonathan Kent sighed and stretched his back, “I think we’ve done enough for today. You boys have done well.”

Bruce knew Mr Kent had died from strain on his heart, so he offered, “Clark and I could carry on for a while longer, Mr Kent.”

Jonathan smiled, “Just having you work alongside us has helped a lot.” He glanced at Clark, “Besides we will just have to get used to things getting done at a tad slower pace these days, won’t we, Clark?”

Clark glanced at Bruce, knowing he got his dad’s private joke about not having his powers anymore, and then he nodded at his dad, “Yeah Dad.”

Then Jonathan suggested, “Why don’t you go and spend some time with Lana, Son.”

Clark’s eyes widened and Bruce raised his eyebrow at him, daring him to accept the suggestion. Clark pinched his lips, “Nah, I think Lana is busy, I think she might be visiting her Aunt Nell today. Um, I’ll just hang out with Danny for a while.”

Bruce eyed him, and he mouthed, “Good boy” at him.

Jonathan said, “Well, I’ll tell Martha to set another place for supper.” He turned to Bruce, “Until the house is done we’re roughing it for a while, but Martha can still do wonders even without a real stove.”

Bruce thanked him. Then Clark suggested going outside for a while until supper was ready, and Bruce followed him to the door. Jonathan called after them, “Clark, I think your taste in friends is improving, Son.”

Clark rolled his eyes gently, and continued on going.

~*~ 

Outside in the yard, Bruce told him cheekily, “I think your dad is right. Your taste has improved.”

Clark mocked glared, and then he laughed, “You would.”

Bruce chuckled, and then Clark shoved him playfully. Unthinkingly, Bruce shoved back, pushing at Clark’s shoulder. Clark stumbled and caught himself. Both their eyes widened in awe, unused to matching strength. Excitedly, Bruce started forward, and Clark backed off, Bruce carried on coming and Clark began laughing and set off running around the yard. Bruce set off after him, trying to grab a hold. Clark was trying to bat his hands away. Bruce jokingly demanded, “C’mon, Kent, I thought you were tough.”

A spark of determination came to Clark’s eyes, he lunged at him, grabbing him, and then they started wrestling. They were both laughing their heads off, when a scolding motherly voice demanded, “Not too rough, Clark.”

They stopped and looked up at the porch, Martha and Jonathan Kent was standing there arm in arm watching them. Jonathan chuckled, “They’re just being boisterous, Martha, let the boy have some fun for once.”

Bruce called, “I promise to go easy on him, Mrs Kent.”

Clark exclaimed, “You…”

Bruce laughed and ran off with Clark hot on his heels, and Mr and Mrs Kent laughing along in merriment.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Bruce are enjoying a trip to Clark’s past.

TITLE: No Rest for the Powerless 3/5  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3,004  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce are enjoying a trip to Clark’s past.  
Authors note: Partly set during SV season 5, between episodes, Arrival and Mortal

~B~

Clark chased him out of the farmyard and Bruce spotted and ran towards a pretty meadow. As they ran through the tallish grass, Clark finally tackled him down into the grass. Clark laughed, “Got you.”

Bruce smiled up at his partner, and then he used a martial arts move and tumbled them over. He gazed down at the pretty, pink cheeked, teenaged vision of his lover. He fingered a curl of hair. He told him, “You’re beautiful, Clark.”

Clark smiled softly, and Bruce began to close the gap between them, but Clark halted him. He said softly, “Bruce, don’t…”

“What…?”

Clark blushed, “It feels weird; it feels like I’m cheating on you or something.”

Bruce frowned, and Clark reached up and ironed out his frown lines with his finger, “This isn’t your body, Bruce, if we…”

He had forgotten in all the excitement. Being here with Clark had made him forget about everything. He told him, “It is still me, and I saw you checking out young Mr Crozer, before you knew it was me.”

Clark smiled and admitted, “I was just wondering what I’d have done, if I’d known back then…I mean now.”

“So if you find this body attractive, and it is me anyway, there is no problem.”

Clark didn’t look convinced, so Bruce leaned forward, he whispered, “Close your eyes.” 

Clark’s eyes fluttered closed and then he kissed Clark softly. He deepened the kiss, licking into Clark’s soft pink mouth slowly, and Clark mewed and hummed. Bruce whispered softly, “Yes.” And he explored his lover’s mouth languidly. Clark’s fingers threaded through his hair and grazed his scalp and Bruce groaned deep in his throat. 

After a long drawn out make out session, he had no clue how long because everything seemed so easy going here. Bruce pulled away, and gazed down. He asked huskily, “You didn’t answer me before. Have you slept with Lana yet?”

Clark held his gaze with heavy lidded eyes, “I’m not sure, I don’t think so.”

“She was your first woman, wasn’t she?”

“Huh-huh, the first I went all the way with, yes.”

“And guys…?”

“I told you about the red Kryptonite summer…?”

“Yes…?”

Clark licked his lips and murmured, “At this moment in time, I haven’t bottomed, yet.”

Bruce smiled; he ran his hand over Clark’s denim-clad ass, “So right now this ass is cherry?”

Clark smirked back, and bucked up slightly, “For now…!”

Bruce leaned in and kissed Clark’s lips. He asked teasingly, “Are you sure it wasn’t Danny Crozer, who popped it.”

Clark chuckled, “I’m sure.”

He gazed deeply into Clark’s eyes, “It will be this time.”

Clark sounded shocked, “Bruce… here?”

Bruce braced his hands, raised his head above the tall grass. He had a look around. He moved back down and kissed Clark, “No one can see us.”

Clark groaned, and bucked up again. He kissed him deeply and then grabbed the hem of Clark’s t-shirt and pulled it off over his head. Bruce groaned at the sight before him. He massaged his well-developed pecs and then he swooped down and sucked a tiny nipple. He groaned around it, “You had no fucking right looking like this at eighteen, Clark.”

Clark arched up to meet him. He moaned, “I couldn’t help it, Bruce.”

Bruce slid his hand down, and cupped and squeezed the crotch of Clark’s jeans. He flicked the button open, and drew out Clark’s beautiful cock. Bruce’s mouth moved on to his sternum as he stroked his length, he told him gutturally, “I bet you gave every boy in Smallville a hard on.” 

Clark laughed delightedly, “Not every guy is gay, Bruce.”

He licked down to Clark’s abdomen, murmuring, “Yeah, I know but you are the perfect argument for bisexuality, Clark.” 

He licked the length of Clark’s cock, hummed at the familiar taste, which had a hint of salt. Bruce groaned realising it was the saltiness of dried sweat. His cock flexed in his jeans, realising not only was he going to take Clark’s virginity but he was going to make him sweat too. He took the head and sucked hard. Clark groaned, “Shit!”

Bruce glanced up, to see Clark watching him with wide pretty eyes. Clark explained, “It’s been a very long time since I saw someone else’s lips stretched around my cock, Bruce.”

Bruce pulled off slowly and told him, “This will be the last time; this is a fluke, Clark.”

Clark nodded, “I know, well unless you ever have an out-of-body experience again.”

Bruce reached up and kissed him, “That is acceptable, now I’m going to take this sweet ass for the very first time.”

Clark bit his lip gently, “So let us see what Danny Crozer has been hiding in his pants.”

Bruce grinned viciously. He pulled off his t-shirt and then he went to kneel up, but soon realised he was too exposed, so he ducked down and lay on his side. Clark chuckled lightly in amusement, and Bruce unfastened his jeans and released his erection. Clark and Bruce gazed at the unfamiliar appendage. Bruce studied the length critically, “What do you think of it?”

Clark’s gaze left it and returned to his face. He grinned, “It’s not your work of art, Mr Wayne, but we can work with it.”

Bruce pumped it, it was unbelievably strange having someone else’s penis, and it didn’t look at all like his own cock. He was brought out of his thoughts when Clark leaned over and sucked the head into his mouth. 

Shit, it sure felt as incredible as when Clark usually had his lips around him. Bruce caressed Clark’s curls as Clark hummed around him. Bruce sighed, “Hmm, yeah that’s it my beautiful boy.”

Clark pulled off and laughed lightly, “Don’t you go getting all kinky on me, Mr Wayne.”

Bruce moaned and admitted, “Shit, Clark, I’m feeling kinky right now, especially when you call me Mr Wayne. You look so fresh faced and young …” Clark grinned brightly and licked the head of his penis like a lollipop. And Bruce groaned, “…Oh my god, Clark!” 

Bruce reached out and he shoved his hand down the back of Clark’s jeans, between his ass cheeks and found his centre. Clark squirmed, and he sighed against his cock head, “Oh yeah.” 

Bruce told him, “Turn over for me, baby.” 

Clark leaned over and kissed him, and then rolled onto his stomach. Bruce straddled his thighs and ran his hands down Clark’s back, massaging the already powerful muscles there. He pulled at his jeans, and Clark raised his hips and he dragged them over Clark’s ass completely exposing him.

Bruce scooted back, and massaged his cheeks; spread them with his thumbs, looking at the sweet centre. He found that it looked no different from always. Just as sweet. He leaned in and kissed the curves of Clark’s ass. He licked at the centre, and Clark quivered. Then he spat against him. Clark groaned, “Oh, god, Bruce.”

Bruce murmured, “No provisions here, Clark, we’ll have to do it the old fashioned way.”

He spat again and Clark arched slightly and groaned again. Bruce leaned all the way in and licked against him and Clark moaned, “Oh, yes, fuck, Bruce.”

Bruce echoed the moan, “Oh, we will.” And he licked again and again. He groaned against him, and told him, “I have always loved your ass, Clark.” and then pressed his finger inside, and Clark arched onto it and then Bruce redoubled his efforts, massaging and caressing his back until Clark was ready for him. 

Mindful of their seclusion, he moved over Clark, and settled flat over the top of him, chest to back, cock to ass. Clark turned his head and they kissed tenderly. He reached down and guided himself into Clark’s waiting warmth. Clark’s body clung to his cock, and it took some effort until he was fully inside. They waited there quietly for a few moments, and he laid his arms over Clark’s above his head and Clark grasped his hands in his own. He kissed Clark’s neck and between his shoulder blades. Clark’s body shuddered as Bruce moved inside him gently and Bruce inquired softly, “Tell me, Clark, does it feel like the first time? Can you tell this body isn’t used to it, yet?”

“I don’t know, um, I guess it feels slightly odd, full, but god, I know it’s you and we’ve done this so often… it feels better than a first time.”

“That’s so good to hear.”

And then Clark raised his ass and uttered, “Fuck me, Bruce.”

Bruce rolled his hips, thrusting in and out of him. He and Clark echoed each other’s murmurs and quiet cries. Bruce spread his legs wider and quickened his thrusts. Clark let out a little groan with every thrust. Bruce felt sweat break out on his brow, then he remembered and he saw Clark’s hair damp and curling at the ends. He saw pearls of sweat gathering on the back of Clark’s neck. Bruce groaned loudly at the sight of his impervious partner perspiring, knowing he was sweating because of him. He leaned in, and licked the sweat gathered there, groaning at the taste. 

Clark sighed softly, “Oh Bruce.”

He murmured against his damp flesh, “My sweet boy.”

Then he thrust and thrust until he was coming. He pulled out quickly at the last moment and rolled to the side. He didn’t want to be the cause of any embarrassing situations or any questions being asked. He pumped his cock, ah! Clark rolled over, watching him while pumping his own length frantically. Bruce grabbed his lover and kissed him deeply as he spilled onto the grass between their bodies, followed soon after by his lover. 

~*~

They lay in the long grass holding hands enjoying the afterglow. The sun was almost setting, but they just relaxed there, and enjoyed being together quietly. Bruce smiled at the reddish-pink sky; this was so different from their usual lives. The only thing the same was how much he loved Clark Kent. He smiled in amusement and asked, “Red sky means it’s going to be sunny again tomorrow doesn’t it?”

“That’s what they say.”

He glanced at Clark, whom he realised was watching him fondly. Clark smiled, “This has made up for our missed date, huh?”

Bruce smiled at him, “Not exactly what I had in mind, but yeah, it’s been really nice.”

Clark reached out and lifted his hand, and kissed it.

After enjoying a peaceful afterglow in the Kent’s meadow, they heard clanging and a loud whistle, and Clark grinned, “Supper is ready.”

They sat up and put their shirts back on and Bruce commented, “You farmers have strange ways, don’t you?”

Clark replied, “What do you want, Master Bruce, a gong calling you for dinner?”

Bruce shrugged and Clark laughed. He stood up and held out his hand and Bruce took it and Clark helped him up. They made their way out of the meadow back to the farmhouse.

~*~

They washed their hands and then went to the table to sit down; Martha was putting the serving dishes out. Jonathan walked in and sat down at the head of the table. 

Martha put the food down on the table and then she took her place at the table. They all tucked into their delicious home cooked meal. Bruce complimented, “Your food is delicious as always.”

Martha and Jonathan stared at him in surprise, knowing Danny Crozer and never dined with them before. Bruce chided himself for making such a slip up, “Um I meant…”

Clark coughed, “Um, Danny is one of the Talon’s best customers; he’s always buying your baked goods that you supply to the coffee shop.”

Bruce smiled at his partner in thanks for the save. Bruce told Martha, “That’s right; your triple chocolate muffins are divine.”

Jonathan chuckled, “Hear that Martha, divine.”

Martha shushed him, “You hush now. I like it.”

Clark and Bruce, Martha and Jonathan all shared fond smiles.

After dinner, Bruce thanked the Kent’s for an enjoyable time. Clark told his parents, “Danny said he would come back again tomorrow and help.”

Bruce nodded, “Yeah.”

Jonathan Kent smiled warmly, “You come by anytime you want, Pal.”

Clark then told his dad that he would drive him home. His parents informed him they might be in bed by the time he got back in, so Clark hugged each of them, his dad lingeringly, and heartfelt. He said, “Goodnight, Dad.”

Jonathan chuckled and patted him on the back, “Night, Son.”

Bruce nodded, “Goodnight, Mr and Mrs Kent.”

Then Clark and Bruce went outside and over to the red truck and climbed in.

~*~

They pulled up on the roadside, just before the Crozer Farm. They had no idea how long they were going to be here, and Bruce was going to have to play at being Danny Crozer for a little while. They sat quietly, and then Bruce asked, “What happened with Lex?”

Clark sighed, “Just what I said.”

“So why were you so glum?”

“I remember the first time he told me the news, I was pleased and so proud of him for doing that to help the townsfolk but… now I know that in the next few weeks, he’s going to put me, my parents, and Lana into a dangerous situation to test my powers, which I didn’t even have at that point. It would have been bad enough him doing it if I had my powers but I barely managed to save us all. That was the end of our friendship, and you know he’s done so much worse since then.”

“Yeah, I know. It was strange seeing him so friendly, and jealous.”

Clark rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I guess seeing us together like that was weird, but his interest moves to Lana in the next couple of months anyway.”

Bruce wondered, “If this is really happening, do you think that’s what caused his interest to shift from wanting you to wanting to hurt you?”

Clark shrugged, “It doesn’t matter now anyway. You and I are the future, and that’s all that matters.”

Bruce smiled, “That’s true.” 

And then something else occurred to him, “Can I have your phone number?” Clark burst out laughing in hilarity at the question. Bruce pouted, “Why are you laughing?”

Clark shook his head, smiling, “You never even asked me for my phone number the day we met, now you’re asking for it after all these years?”

Bruce rolled his eyes, “I never needed to ask for it back then, and right now I do, unless Mr Crozer has it in his cell phone?”

Bruce reached into his pocket and drew it out, as he began the search of the phonebook; Clark reached out and stopped him, “Bruce, it’s not in there. Danny and I played on the football team for a season but we were never actually friends outside the football season.”

Bruce offered Clark the phone and Clark rolled his eyes, took it, and input the number from memory. Then he handed it back. Bruce leaned in and kissed him. “I better go into the house; I don’t want to get grounded, do I? Goodnight, Clark.”

Clark chuckled lightly, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Bruce got out of the truck and began walking away, and then Clark called, “Bruce…”

He stopped and turned, and Clark called out in a singsong voice, “Don’t forget to call me.”

Bruce shook his head, ‘Silly boy’.

~S~

Clark was lying on the old couch in the loft of his family's barn; it was where he had his own space. His dad had cleared out half of the hayloft and set it up for him as a kid. He had called it his fortress of solitude. 

His cell phone rang in the darkness, and he reached over to the old chest in front of the couch, picked up the phone, and answered it. “Hello?” 

"Do you know how much trouble I got into tonight for leaving my truck parked in the middle of that field and just walking away and leaving with your family yesterday?"

Clark laughed, "I didn't know your truck was even parked with everyone else’s."

"I'm just lucky I left to help those nice Kent folk."

Clark laughed some more, "Is that what they said?"

He could hear the pout over the line, “Huh-huh.”

“So are you grounded?”

Bruce answered sullenly, “No, but I got a lecture about keeping my head in the game.”

Clark tittered, “Oh no, Danny’s dad doesn’t use sports metaphors does he?”

“Yes, he does and you know how much I hate that.”

Clark asked, “You didn’t knock him out did you?”

“Ha-ha very funny.”

“I forgot you’re a master of restraint.”

Bruce groaned, “Don’t start with the teasing, Clark. You’re going to give me a hard on.”

Clark bit his lip, “If I had my speed I’d be there in a second. What would you want me to do if I was there?”

“Shut up, I’m not letting this happen in a teenage boy’s bed.”

Clark licked his lips, “You don’t want to have phone sex with me?”

Bruce gritted out, “I’ve checked out the layout of the Crozer house and I think this bedroom is right next door to his parent’s bedroom. So no, we’re not having phone sex.”

“Are you sure?”

Suddenly he heard over the line a banging on a door, and a loud male voice questioning, “Who are you talking to this late at night?”

Bruce sighed, “I’ve got to go, and I’ll see you tomorrow, bye Clark.”

Clark said bye and ended the call and he returned the cell phone to the old chest, lay back against the pillows, and laughed with glee.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: No Rest for the Powerless 4/5  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3,230  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce are enjoying a trip to Clark’s past.  
Authors note: Partly set during SV season 5, between episodes, Arrival and Mortal

~S~

He had slept okay, but he felt like he needed some extra rest, and sleeping on this old couch didn't help at all. Being without his powers was definitely hard on his back. It was just his luck that when one of the meteorites hit his family home during the meteor shower, it was the side of the house where his bedroom was that took the brunt of the damage. Although, his parent's bedroom was habitable, not that he begrudged them of that.

He squinted at the sunlight that was coming in through the open hayloft window. He was trying to drift off again, when his mom called up to him, "Clark, time to get up, honey."

Clark groaned, pushed the blanket away, and sat up with his head in his hands. This was one of the things, which he hated about being powerless. 

He actually liked sleeping; being all snuggled up in bed, especially the nights he stayed over with Bruce at the Manor. However, that was a pleasure; it wasn't really about resting aching muscles and exhaustion.

He thought about Bruce. He wondered how he had fared staying in a stranger's house with that stranger's parents. Clark grinned at the thought of it.

He entered the kitchen, and his mom handed him a glass of orange juice. He smiled and thanked her. His dad entered, and clapped him on the back, "Good morning, Son."

Clark answered softly, "Morning, Dad." 

God, this was crazy, every time he saw his dad he just wanted to pull him to a big hug and never let him go. However, he had to restrain himself. He didn't want his parents to be suspicious. 

He knew he could tell them the truth. That somehow Jor-El had sent them back in time, and that mentally he wasn't their eighteen-year-old son right now. He knew that with everything they had been through with him, for him that they would believe him, and they could handle this situation. The thing was Clark didn't want them to have to handle another of his misadventures. 

His dad told him, "Your mom and I are heading over to the Petersen property this morning to help those folk out. I want you to stay here and carry on working on our place, and we'll be back in the afternoon."

Clark frowned, "Are you sure you want me to..."

His mom hushed him, "I know it's harder for you now, sweetheart, but your dad and I thought with Danny Crozer coming over to help, you can handle the workload. You can do it, sweetie." 

Clark chuckled lightly, "If anyone can do the impossible we can."

His mom and dad stared at him not comprehending his amusement. Clark shook his head, "Never mind."

His mom smiled, "You really like Danny don't you, honey?"

Clark found himself blushing slightly, he saw his dad watching him closely. Clark knew his dad understood what it was like being in a team and even being the leader, after all his dad had been the captain of his football team in high school, just like Clark had. 

He really wanted to tell his dad about Bruce and how special he is, how much good they did together and how much he loved him. He couldn't do that so he admitted instead, "Being on the team together was really great, we worked really well together. If I could depend on anyone it was my Running Back." 

His dad smiled at him, and said, "He sounds like a good guy, Clark."

Clark nodded, "Yeah, Dad, he is. He’s the best."

~*~

A little later, after breakfast, Bruce pulled into the driveway driving Danny Crozer’s black pickup truck and wearing a black and grey plaid shirt, his sleeves were rolled up to the elbow. Clark walked out to meet him as he pulled up. He grinned, "Nice truck, Bruce."

Bruce glared at him. He got out of the truck, just as his parents came out of the house and over to their red pickup truck. They called, "Good morning, Danny. We'll see you two later."

Bruce called, "Good morning, Mr and Mrs Kent." 

Bruce turned to Clark with an inquiring expression, and Clark shrugged, "It's just going to be us this morning."

~*~

It was nearing midday, Bruce had just finished nailing the last board up in the den, and then he came over to Clark, "That's done, can we take a break now?

Clark grimaced, lowering his hammer, "Bruce, I want..."

Bruce wrapped his arms around him from behind and told him, "I know, Clark, I would love to finish this whole house, before your dad gets home. Just so, he doesn't have to work so hard. But you can't you're not..."

Clark bowed his head, and whispered, "Superman."

Bruce squeezed him tightly, and reprimanded gently, "I wasn't going to say that, Clark."

Clark turned in his arms and muttered, "But it's true, Bruce, if I had my powers I could do this whole house in minutes."

"Maybe, but your powers don't make you Superman, being that man's son is what made you Superman, the powers just help." 

Bruce leaned in and kissed him softly. Clark couldn't help the soft smile coming to his lips. He told Bruce, "My dad was right, you are a good guy."

"You told your dad about me?"

Clark shook his head, "I told him what I could."

Bruce smiled at him, "So can we take a break now?"

Clark smiled, and asked, "And what exactly do you want to do during our break, huh?"

~*~

Clark made them a sandwich each and they went up to the loft and sat down on the couch to eat them. Clark smiled in amusement watching Bruce taking massive bites out of his sandwich hungrily. Clark chuckled, "Are you enjoying that sandwich, Bruce?"

Bruce frowned at him as he swallowed a mouthful, a smudge of butter at the corner of his lips. Clark stared at it and teased, "I can't take you anywhere."

Bruce reached up and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, "Very funny, farm boy."

"Remember, you're a farm boy too right now, Wayne."

Bruce asked, eyeing him daringly, "So what do farm boys do for fun anyway?"

Clark grinned and lounged back on the couch, "I think you're enjoying this too much."

Bruce returned the grin, "It's definitely an experience. So you never answered my question. What do farm boys like to do?"

Clark told him cheekily, "They like riding, you know, in their pickup trucks, on their tractors, horses if they've got some..."

Bruce raised an eyebrow conspiratorially and then turned around, slinging his leg over Clark's lap, straddling him. He said playfully, "Riding... that's a very good idea, it sounds like a lot of fun."

Clark licked his lips, it was still very strange being with Bruce like this whilst he looked like someone else, but he was slowly getting used to it. Danny Crozer really was quite cute, and the extra kinkiness of it didn't hurt either. And so he reached out and gripped Bruce's denim clad hips, "You really want to chance it? My parents will be back soon."

Bruce smiled naughtily, and lowered and settled against Clark's crotch fully. He explained, "At this moment in time, Bruce Wayne is miles away preparing to go to college, if anyone is going to get into trouble it is you and Danny Crozer. So the question is, "Are you willing to chance it?"

Clark groaned as Bruce ground down onto him. Clark curved his hands over Bruce's ass, the denim was stretched tight over it, and he squeezed the cheeks and then pulled him in even closer, they could feel their matching hard lengths pressed between them. Bruce leaned in and kissed him, Clark let his tongue play against Bruce's own, and Bruce groaned into his mouth, "I take that as a 'yes'."

Clark smiled into his mouth, "Yes."

He reached up and unbuttoned Bruce's plaid shirt. He commented, "I never thought I'd see you wearing plaid, B."

He spread the shirt and revealed Danny’s nicely defined chest. Clark leaned in and ran his tongue over the nipple then again until it peaked. He sucked it into his mouth. Bruce arched onto him, "Oh, yes."

Clark pinched the other nipple and caressed the light muscles of his abdomen, down to his belly. He told Bruce, "Oh, I’m so glad Jor-El chose Danny for this."

Bruce stared down at him, "I think you're enjoying Mr Crozer a little too much."

Clark licked slowly from his nipple up his throat to his jaw, "I just appreciate my Running Back. He never missed a pass."

Bruce arched his throat, "Hmm, I should be jealous, but right at this moment, I’m just grateful."

Clark chuckled and teased, "You can't talk anyway. You get to play with sweet innocent me."

Bruce gazed down at him adoringly and he ran his fingers through Clark's curling hair and agreed, "Yes, I do." 

Then he reached down, and grabbed the hem of Clark's t-shirt and pulled it over his head. He tossed it aside. Then he ground their crotches together and Clark groaned at the feeling. Bruce kissed him, and murmured, "Take me for a ride, farm boy."

Clark groaned against his lips. He always loved it when Bruce let his playful horny side out. He automatically went to stand; however, he found lifting a grown man, without his powers was going to be more of a struggle than he expected. Bruce laughed in amusement, "Another side-effect of having no powers, huh?"

Clark shook his head, and pushed Bruce off him. Then he stood up, while grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch. He opened his old chest and found the hand lotion that he remembered that he used to use when he had some alone time up here, when he was a teenager. And then he grasped Bruce's hand, dragging him towards the hay store at the other end of the loft. 

Clark spread out the blanket, and tossed the hand lotion down onto it but before he could stand upright, Bruce tackled him down onto the blanket-covered hay. 

They wrestled about playfully, until Clark got the upper hand. Even without his powers, he was stronger than the body that Bruce inhabited. He pinned him down with his body weight and went for the zipper on Bruce's jeans. He grasped the waistband, and pulled them off over his hips and dragged them all the way down. They got caught on his boots, and Clark struggled to get them off and then he slipped the jeans all the way off. 

Then Clark came to a stop and gazed at the image of his old teammate from the Smallville Crows, stretched out on the blanket in his barn, naked, gazing at him intently, his cock already hard for him and exuding confidence. He licked his lips and told Bruce, "Damn, I never even considered Danny in this way before, not even back in the locker room."

Bruce breathed deeply, and gazed at him more avidly and asked, "So why are you looking at him now with so much desire in your eyes?"

Clark for some reason felt embarrassed, which was insane because they'd been together for years. Bruce was his best friend as well as his lover. But he felt as if he was eighteen again. He bowed his head and looked at Bruce through his eyelashes. "It's you, Bruce, I can still see you, even without my x-ray vision. You make me want this body, because it's you."

Bruce took another breath. He closed his eyes, and he confessed, "You remind me every day why I love you, Clark."

Clark felt his love burst in his chest and he swooped down and kissed Bruce with all of his love for him. Bruce opened his mouth and Clark licked into it. Bruce groaned and his hands went to his fly and they helped each other get Clark out of his jeans also. Then they were both erect and naked together on the blanket. 

They kissed and laughed into each other’s mouths. He asked, "Can you believe we're doing this?" and then came the answer, "No."

Clark pulled out of the kiss slowly, and reached for Bruce's thighs. He asked huskily, "Let me see."

Bruce was gazing at him intensely as he spread his thighs for him. Clark gazed at what was revealed. He licked his thumb and rubbed it over his entrance. Bruce groaned in response. Clark grabbed the hand lotion, and squeezed some out. 

As he prepared Bruce for him, he admitted, "God, Bruce this feels so naughty."

Bruce glanced at Clark's erection, "But you like it, being naughty?"

He nodded, "Yeah, with you, B." 

Bruce smirked up at him, and then went into action, grasping Clark's shoulders and rolling them over, until Bruce was straddling him. He grinned down at him naughtily. He positioned himself and then slid down onto Clark's cock. He groaned, "Shit it feels good, you always do."

Part of him wanted to close his eyes, the sight and feeling of someone else taking his cock was equal parts awful and guilt making. He had only wanted Bruce for so long now. Only the truth of the fact that he was really Bruce Wayne was what made it so terribly arousing. 

Ultimately, he did close his eyes and he grunted in pleasure as Bruce settled down completely, taking him to the hilt. Bruce leaned down and kissed him. Clark responded, and Bruce deepened the kiss. Then Bruce began moving on him. Clark groaned deep down in his throat. Bruce's kisses became wetter, and Clark's hands ran over Bruce's back. Then he bent his knees and began thrusting up into his lover.

Bruce kissed his way over to Clark's ear and encouraged, "That's right, farm boy, fuck me."

Clark's moaned, "Bruce..."

Then Bruce pushed away and sat up. He massaged Clark's pectorals, and then he demanded lightly, "Open your eyes, Kent."

Clark did as he was told and his eyes fluttered open and he gazed up at him. Bruce smirked down at him, and then he began riding him slowly but deeply. Clark just gazed up, mouth open at the sight of Danny Crozer riding him.

Bruce chuckled as if knowing his thoughts and then demanded with a serious tone, "It's the last quarter. Kent, you have possession of the ball. This play will win the championship. Now Quarterback fuck your Running Back for the win, hut-hut." 

Clark couldn't help it; he burst out laughing, and the tension he'd been feeling was gone. Bruce laughed as well. He leaned down and kissed him. Then he returned to his sitting position, continued moving on him. He cajoled, "C'mon, Kent."

Clark took hold of his hips and began really fucking his seldom but right now gloriously carefree partner. Bruce moaned loudly, "Fuck, that's it!" and began stroking his own cock.

Clark's hands swept over Bruce's sweaty back, as he thrust up into him. They were both grunting and groaning with the effort but mostly with the pleasure. Bruce bowed and licked at Clark's chest, murmuring, "Damn, I love seeing you sweat, hmm."

Clark moaned in response as he felt a pearl of sweat trickle from his forehead and into his hair. 

They were so engrossed in each other, that when the sound of a car engine came to a stop in the driveway, and a car door banged shut, they froze in their embrace. They frowned at each other and listened. Their eyes widened as they heard a feminine voice call, "Clark...?"

Shit, he recognised the voice straight away. He mouthed silently to Bruce, "Lana."

They heard the barn door slide open on its rail, Lana called, "Clark, are you there?"

At this moment in time, he really loved Lana. It had taken them years to except that they didn't have a future together. It would probably be for the best to end things now instead of all the heartache that followed. However, they still didn't know if this was really time travel, if it was, Clark couldn't do anything to change the past. It could have terrible consequences for the future. 

There were footsteps on the wooden steps and Lana called again, "Clark, your parents said you were at home."

Clark pinched his lips trying to stay quiet. He saw a pearl of sweat trickle down Bruce’s chest. Then Bruce squirmed on his cock, and Clark's gaze went to where they were joined. He licked his lips, and his cock flexed inside Bruce. Bruce leaned in and chuckled into his ear, "Naughty boy." and then he sucked his earlobe.

Clark tipped his head away from him, and shushed him. But Bruce chuckled again and then he began moving on him again, riding him slowly. Clark's eyes rolled back and he bit back a groan. ‘Fuck, Bruce, don't!’

Bruce sat up and quickened his movements. Clark gritted his teeth, his hands moving to Bruce's hips to try to stop him from moving. But Bruce grabbed his hands and held Clark's hands to him. Clark's fingers dug into the flesh of Bruce's hips, shit, he couldn't resist it he began thrusting up to meet him. 

Bruce's eyes shone at him, and he rode him faster and harder. Clark saw the reflected tension on Bruce's face from keeping quiet. Clark could swear he could hear the floorboards beneath them creaking.

Then the next thing that they heard was the car starting up and driving out of the driveway.

Clark sighed in relief, Bruce laughed aloud, and Clark groaned desperately, "What the hell, Bruce?"

Bruce smiled down at him haughtily and said, "This beautiful cock belongs to me, it’s not for fucking Lana Lang."

Clark's eyes widened and he chortled, "You bitch!"

Bruce fluttered his eyelashes and grinned, "You better believe it."

Clark laughed and dragged him down and kissed him hungrily. Clark began thrusting again, harder this time, “Come on then take it, take what is yours, B.”

Bruce hissed, and then redoubled his efforts, and rode him hard and furiously, until they were panting, and moaning and their bodies were sliding together slick with sweat. Bruce suddenly stilled above him, and gasped out, "Ah, I'm coming, Clark."

"Yes, Bruce, c'mon baby."

Bruce jerked his cock furiously and cried out as he came over Clark's chest. Then Clark felt himself tipping over the edge and he withdrew quickly. Bruce scooted back, wrapped his fist around Clark’s cock, and jerked him off. Clark arched back onto the blanket and shuddered as he came over Bruce's fist. "Yes, yes, oh yes!" he dragged Bruce to him and licked into his mouth. He held his head and kissed him until they had both calmed down. 

Bruce moved off him and lay at his side. Bruce chuckled, "That was so fucking great."

Clark snickered, "You are full of it, Wayne."

Bruce hummed, "You mean I was full of you, Kent." 

 

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: No Rest for the Powerless 5/5  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: PG-13  
WORD COUNT: 3,083  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce are enjoying a trip to Clark’s past.  
Author’s note: Partly set during SV season 5, between episodes, Arrival and Mortal

~*~

After making love, there was comfortable silence, and then Bruce asked him, "You do realise that Danny Crozer's interest in you yesterday was because it was me, don't you?"

Clark nodded tiredly, "Huh-huh."

Bruce wondered aloud, "Do you have any idea if young Mr Crozer really bats for our team, or not?"

Clark swallowed and met his gaze, and admitted, "I have no idea. All I know is, he was a jock and he dated some of the cheerleaders but I can't remember him going steady with anyone in particular."

Bruce nodded, "So we don't know for sure." Clark shook his head, and then Bruce's face broke out into a wicked grin and he laughed, "God, you don't think we popped his cherry do you?"

Clark turned and frowned at him, "I don't even want to think about that. Besides, we don't know for sure this is actually happening, do we? Now, c'mon, my parents will be back soon."

~*~

Clark pulled his jeans up and then picked up and folded the blanket. They returned to the other end of the loft and Clark tossed the bottle of hand lotion back into the chest, closed it and then he draped the folded blanket back over the back of the couch were it belonged.

Bruce caught his gaze and smiled at him as Bruce fastened the button on his jeans and zipped up. He picked up his plaid shirt. He asked, "I'm starving after that. Can we make another sandwich?"

Clark chuckled, "Sure."

Bruce grinned, "Good." and then set off down the wooden stairs at a pace. Clark laughed and grabbed his t-shirt in his hand and set off after him. Bruce called, "C'mon, slowpoke!" as he ran out of the barn door.

Then as Clark cleared the stairs, he called again, "Clark!"

Clark rolled his eyes and came out after him, zipping up his jeans, and grinning, "I'll put you over my knee for being so cheeky."

Clark came to a halt when he saw that Bruce had come to a stop in the middle of the yard. Then he saw the familiar red VW Bug and then the blonde owner standing there looking wide eyed in surprise.

He uttered his old friend's name, "Chloe...?"

Chloe was looking between his and Bruce's shirtless bodies, at Clark's hands still at his fly. Clark cringed in dismay. Chloe swallowed nervously and asked, "Clark...?"

Bruce began putting his shirt on. He said normally, "Hi, Chloe."

Chloe's eyes darted to Bruce, she said with a straining tone of voice, "Hey, Danny."

Clark put his t-shirt on, and said, "Chloe, I didn't realise you were coming by."

Chloe frowned and asked, "Clark, what is going on here? I saw Lana. She said your parents told her you were here, but when she came over the place was all open but nobody was here. I came by because I was worried, I thought something might have happened to you..."

Bruce blatantly replied, "We were here. We were in the loft, and something definitely happened to him."

Clark gritted his teeth, and scolded, "Danny!"

Bruce turned towards him, and half shrugged, "She saw us, Clark, I don't think it will take Pharos long to figure it out, do you?"

It was true his friend Chloe Sullivan was very smart. After all, she had been an auxiliary member of the Justice League almost since its conception. She had been in charge of running the original Watchtower in Metropolis. But that was a few years into the future from this point in time, and he wasn't sure giving Chloe information about the future was a good idea, although she had always excelled at secret keeping.

Chloe stared at Bruce, she demanded, "Okay, number one I didn't know you and Clark were friends let alone this..." she motioned with her hands, "Number two what about Lana? Number three what the hell does Pharos mean?"

Bruce smirked and commented, "I told you so, Clark."

Clark sighed. She was not going to let this go now that her curiosity was piqued. 

Chloe frowned. She moved closer to him, she tried to whisper, "Has something happened with you because you're..." she pinched her lips trying to convey the question without the words.

Bruce chuckled, "What we just did has nothing to do with him being Kryptonian, believe me."

Clark glared and pointed at Bruce, "You are definitely going to be in trouble later on."

Bruce grinned, "You're not fast enough to catch me without your powers, Kent."

Chloe Sullivan declared, "Oh, my god!"

~*~

They had gone inside the house for more privacy and Chloe was pacing, "Okay, let me get this straight. Your ice dad sent you back in time, somehow in your younger bodies. But why would he do that, why now?"

Bruce answered the question, "Jor-El sent us back, because Clark lost his powers and didn't want to get them back. The AI wanted to teach him a lesson."

Chloe's eyes brightened, "Just like now. So you do get them back, when, how long?"

Clark groaned, "I can't tell you too much, Chlo, but yes I do get my powers back."

Chloe bit her lip, "Okay, I can understand not revealing too much..." then she turned to Bruce, "So, who are you, are you really Danny Crozer because you don't seem like him, not really?"

Bruce glanced at Clark and admitted to Chloe, "No, I'm not Danny Crozer, but you and I know each other. We sometimes work together."

She asked, "Are you a journalist, do you work at the Daily Planet?"

Clark grinned at Chloe’s determination to be a journalist, and the idea that Bruce worked at the Planet and not Clark. Though of course, Chloe didn't know that. "No, Chloe, he doesn't work at the Planet."

She frowned, "So how?"

Bruce told her, "You have helped Clark and I save the world quite a few times now."

Chloe nodded smiling at Clark, “You’re a hero.”

Clark admitted, "At this moment in time I didn't want to face my destiny..." then he smiled brightly, "But I come around in the end."

Bruce reached out and squeezed his shoulder, "Yes, he does." Bruce continued, “And yes, he is. He’s the greatest hero the world as ever seen.”

Clark found himself blushing and Chloe exclaimed happily, "I knew it."

He told her, "He is a hero too. He’s my partner, Chlo."

Chloe's face broke out into a huge grin, "And I help you, and we’re still friends right?" 

He nodded, "Yes, we’re still friends." 

"Wow, um I guess from what I witnessed before you're not with Lana in the future either." 

Clark shook his head, "No, it didn't work out with Lana. I meet him several years from now; and we fall in love with each other."

Bruce added, "As well as being best friends for years."

The smiled fell from Chloe's face and she swallowed, "You fell in love with your best friend?" she put on a brave face and asked, "I guess I must get replaced in the best friend department, huh?"

Clark bowed his head. He hadn't really understood at this age, it was only later that he had realised that Chloe not only had a crush on him but had been in love with him. He reached out and took her hand, "Chloe, you were never replaced. You mean so much more to me than just a friend, in my heart you are my sister."

Chloe pinched her lips. Clark knew that wasn't something you wanted to hear when you really wanted someone. However, Clark knew Chloe had eventually moved on from him, and gotten on with her life. That within this very same year she would take the first steps to do just that. 

Chloe glanced between them, and Bruce nodded, "It is true, Chloe. You and Lois are the world's best and most annoying sister-in-laws ever."

Chloe's eyes widened, "You know my cousin Lois too? 

Bruce grimaced, and said wearily, "Yeah, I know Lois."

Chloe chuckled in understanding and then she asked, "Wait a minute, oh my god, sister-in-laws?"

Clark chuckled, "I told you, Chlo, Bruce is my partner."

Chloe began grinning from ear to ear, "At least, a double L didn't get him in the end."

Bruce concurred, "No, he's definitely mine."

~B~ 

They spent the next while answering Chloe's enthusiastic questions and giving her tiny nuggets of information that would placate her, which they believed wouldn't hurt the future. 

Chloe exclaimed, "Gosh, this is so cool. Are you sure I can't tell Clark, I mean eighteen-year-old Clark, any of this. I mean it could really help him."

Bruce glanced at Clark and saw the strain on his face. He knew Clark was dying to tell Chloe the momentous things, the good and the bad that had happened in the intervening years and that the urge to try to change things was tremendous, especially Jonathan Kent’s death. However, he and Clark had learnt over the years that changing the past didn't help, sometimes in made things worse, that you could only move on and try to make the right choices in the future. 

Clark shook his head, "No, Chloe, just be there for him, and help him all you can, that's the only thing I can request of you."

Then Chloe asked, "So how long are you going to be here? Do you know what you have to do? Will Clark and Danny Crozer remember any of this?"

Bruce smirked, "You are just the same Chloe, just as inquisitive but slightly cuter." He and Clark shared a smile, and then Bruce admitted, "The hard truth is we really don't know the answers to those questions..."

Clark chuckled, "It's so hard for you to admit that isn't it, B. But no, Chloe, to tell the truth we've just been really enjoying ourselves."

Bruce grimaced. Clark was right, it did bug him, but ultimately it had been fun being here. 

The red pickup truck pulled into the driveway and Chloe wondered, "Have you told your parents?"

Clark shook his head, "No, Chloe, I don't want to give them more to worry about."

Chloe swallowed and nodded in agreement, "Okay, I understand that. I better get going, but if you need anything call me."

"We will."

Chloe went to the door, turned and grinned, "I've got to start planning, and Clark, I'll see you in the future."

Chloe left, as Jonathan and Martha returned, saying hi and goodbye as they passed by. Clark's parents entered and Jonathan looked around at the work they had done, he smiled, "You boys have been hard at it, haven't you?"

Bruce saw Clark's eyes light up and he saw Clark was literally restraining himself from hugging his dad. Bruce couldn't blame him, if he was face-to-face with Thomas Wayne, Bruce would feel the same way.

Jonathan patted them both on the back, "Good work."

Martha smiled at them and asked, "Are you staying for dinner again, Danny?"

Bruce told her, "Thank you very much, Mrs Kent. It would be my pleasure."

Martha giggled and tossed her hair slightly, she told him, "Such manners, you could teach my husband and son some graces."

Jonathan Kent wrapped his arms around his wife, and kissed her cheek, "You know we appreciate you, Martha. I couldn't do without you, sweetheart."

Clark concurred, "We love you, Mom."

Martha beamed lovingly at her husband, and her son.

~*~ 

They sat down together and as they ate, Jonathan inquired, “So Danny, what are your plans after the summer?”

Bruce considered. He had no idea what Danny Crozer’s plans were, and there was something about the Kent’s that made Bruce want to open up to them, so he answered honestly. He told them what he would have told them when he was eighteen, “I’m planning on going to Princeton.”

Martha looked impressed and Jonathan stared at his son, and said, “Hear that, Clark, Princeton.”

Clark sighed loudly, and bowed his head; Bruce was intrigued, “What’s going on?”

Clark raised his head and shrugged, “I was supposed to be going to Princeton, but the interview didn’t go well.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, “Really…?”

Jonathan grumbled, “Yeah, my smart son there decided to throw an out of control party the day of the interview and the guy from Princeton was not impressed when he arrived.”

Martha reprimanded, “You know that wasn’t entirely Clark’s fault, Jonathan.”

Bruce studied Clark and he explained simply, “Smallville craziness.”

Bruce nodded in understanding and asked, “So what are your plans now, Clark?”

Clark glanced at his dad, and said, “I’m going to attend Kansas State, so I can stay close to home.”

Jonathan sighed loudly obviously not happy with the plan. Bruce defended, “I’m sure Kansas is a good school.”

“It’s not that, Danny, I just wanted Clark to have the best start in life, so he could go out there and make his mark on the world.”

He glanced at Clark. He could see that Clark wanted to tell his dad about the future, that he wanted to make his dad proud. Clark couldn’t reveal anything, so Bruce said cheerily, “I bet there is a Pulitzer Prize in Clark’s future.”

Clark glanced at him, and smiled gratefully for his support. Jonathan reached out and squeezed Clark’s forearm, “If anyone can do it, it’s Clark Kent.”

Clark grinned at his dad’s confidence in him.

Martha smiled softly, and then asked, “So Danny, what are you going to study?”

“I was thinking of criminology.”

Martha inquired, “Oh, are you going into law enforcement?”

Bruce shrugged, “I’m thinking about it.”

She chuckled, “So you can catch the bad guys and Clark can report about it, you could make a great team.”

Clark and Bruce shared a knowing smile, “Maybe.”

~*~

After dinner, they walked out onto the porch. He shook Mr Kent’s hand, “It’s been an honour working alongside you, sir.”

Jonathan replied, “You tell your old man, he’s done a great job raising you, son.”

“Thank you, Mr Kent.”

Clark smiled with pride and then said goodnight to his parents, who went back in the house. Then they went over to the black pickup truck. They both got in and they drove to the end of the driveway. Then they sat there quietly. Bruce told him, "I am honoured that I actually got to meet your dad.”

Clark reached out and stroked his cheek, “I’m so pleased you got to meet each other, Bruce. He seems to have taken a shine to you.” 

He smiled and told him, “He’s so proud of you, Clark. He loves you so much.”

Clark smiled softly, “I know that, and being here and seeing him, it has reminded me that my dad never gives up, when there was still work to do; he just got on with it. He found all that strength because my mom was always by his side.”

Bruce caressed the youthful, soft cheek of his lover, “And I will always be by your side.”

Clark smiled, “Partners always.”

“That’s right.”

“Do you think you are ready to go home now?”

Clark leaned in and kissed him, “Yeah, I think I am.”

Bruce returned the kiss passionately, pulling him closer. As they kissed, a light engulfed them. When they pulled apart, they were sitting on the bed in their bedroom. 

They stared at each other, “We’re back.”

Bruce remembered them sitting in the pickup truck making out. He chuckled, “I bet Danny Crozer was in for a surprise, I surely hope he really did like you, Clark.”

Clark grinned, and then he studied the hexagonal disk in his palm. “I guess we’re taking a trip.”

~*~

They flew the Batwing up to the arctic, parked it outside, and entered the crystalline fortress. Batman stared at the familiar but still impressive structure. Clark walked over and stood in front of the console. 

The authoritative voice echoed, “Welcome home, my Son.”

Clark called, “Hello, father, I have come to see if you can cure my Kryptonite poisoning and return my powers.”

“I see you have come to your senses, Kal El.”

Clark pursed his lips in annoyance but said, “Yes, Jor El, your trial succeeded.”

The voice answered, “I sent you on no trial, Kal El, only a journey of rediscovery. I have imparted to you the knowledge of the universe, my son, but it was Jonathan Kent who taught you your life lessons. I hoped he would do so again.”

Clark shared a look of perplexity with Bruce. He asked the AI, “You mean you were being nice?”

“As I said to you, Kal El, every champion on a crusade needs a respite now and again. Do you not agree, Bruce Wayne?”

Batman’s eyes widened in surprise, “Is that why you sent me back as well, Jor El?”

“You are my son’s companion, Bruce-Wayne, you share many trials. You should share the joys as well.”

It seemed strange getting advice from an alien AI, but it was right, he had enjoyed and learnt a lot from this adventure. Weirdly enough that knowledge had been imparted by both of Clark’s dead fathers. 

He told Jor El, “Thank you.”

Then Clark was surrounded by a powerful light. He was raised into mid-air and cried out as his body jerked violently as the blue Kryptonite was removed.

~*~

As Bruce and Clark made their way into the Manor, from the cave, Alfred popped his head around the kitchen doorway. His eyes widened as he saw Clark’s neck injury was fully healed. He asked, “Am I to assume, sirs?” 

Clark nodded, “I have my powers back.”

Alfred’s face lit up, “That is good news, Sir.”

Bruce observed Alfred with fondness. He walked forward, “Come here, old man.” and then he hugged him tightly.

Alfred was clearly apprehensive eventually returning the hug tentatively. “What is the meaning of this, Master Bruce?”

Bruce pulled back and smiled at him, “A very wise man told me to tell you, you did a great job raising me.”

Alfred became flustered, “Oh… thank you, my boy.”

He replied, “No, thank you, Alfred.”

Clark gave him a blinding smile, which he returned happily.

 

The end


End file.
